Officer of the Law
by BrokenDreamz95
Summary: In which Mako joins the police force. Canon. Makorra. Oneshot.


This is something I wrote after hearing the news from yesterday's LoK panel at San Diego Comic-Con. Apparently, Mako becomes a cop. Interesting stuff, but it did provide me good writing material! Enjoy!

* * *

The day Mako announces he is considering taking up a job with the police force, Korra and Bolin don't take him seriously. They both make comments at how the police force is comprised of_ metalbenders_, not _firebenders_. Bolin jokes that he himself would be better suited as an officer of the law, being an earthbender and all; metalbending was always something he wanted to learn. Korra waggles her eyebrows and states that Mako _would_ look pretty good in uniform; she laughs at Bolin's horrified look and shoots a suggestive grin to her boyfriend. Mako isn't grinning back, nor is he laughing. His expression is unamused, and it is in that moment that Korra realizes her boyfriend _may_just be serious. She throws a wadded up paper at Bolin, forcing him to take notice, as well.

Mako sighs and places his hands in his pockets. "I've been thinking about this for quite some time," he says, eyes looking out of the window of the arena attic. "After what happened with Amon and the Equalists, I realized I wanted to help make a difference in this city - I want to help keep people safe."

"But you can do that with me," Korra suggests. "After all, it _is _my job to help keep peace and balance in the world."

"Yeah, and what about the Fire Ferrets?" Bolin face suddenly drops. "What would happen if we were to lose our team captain?"

Mako doesn't say anything. He listens to the faint voice if Shiro Shinobi coming from the radio, recapping the previous pro-bending season in preparation for the new season which is soon approaching. He glances at Korra, taking notice that her expression has dropped, as well. He can tell it is for completely different reasons than the one concerning Bolin. He makes nothing of it.

"Forget I said anything."

...

A week passes before Mako brings up his thoughts again. The group of three are out to lunch at a new hotspot specializing in cuisine from each nation that opened up a short distance from the arena. Korra and Bolin had been making small talk while they wait for their food to be brought out. Mako isn't paying much attention; only catching on that they are discussing Asami and how busy she's been lately with her new position as CEO of Future Industries. He's startled when he feels Korra's hand at his shoulder. He looks at her, noticing her questioning look. She asks him what's wrong and he nonchalantly responds that nothing is bothering him.

Korra can see through his façade, and he knows he had better speak up now. He lets his little brother and girlfriend know that he will be applying to the police academy the following day.

Bolin's eyebrows raise, and Korra's expression sinks into that of concern. The younger brother brings up pro-bending as he did the first time his older brother mentioned joining the police force. "What are Korra and I going to do without our captain?" he asks. "It won't be the same!"

Mako notices Korra's eyes avert away from Bolin. He has a suspicion of what she is about to announce, herself, and knows his little brother will take the news hard. "About pro-bending, Bo," her hand moves from Mako's shoulder and comes to rest in her lap. Mako takes it in his own, drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'll be off of the team, too. I have to focus my time and energy into airbending training. That, and Tenzin says I still have much to learn about the Avatar State."

Bolin's face drops. He remains quiet and barely touches his food when it arrives to the table. Mako begins to question if telling his news _after _lunch would have been a better idea.

...

Bolin asks what brought on the sudden want to become an officer that night. Mako stares at the ceiling quietly, moving his hands to rest behind his head. He shifts around on his bed for a moment before answering his younger brother. He restates the explanation he gave just the week before, this time adding in that he wants to prevent what happened with their parents from happening to others. Bolin begins to have a sense of understanding.

He jokes that at least he and Korra left the best Fire Ferret willing to carry on the team into the new season. Mako asks what he's going to do about finding two new teammates, and Bolin replies that he has a few ideas in mind. Mako allows a smile to capture his lips, stating that his younger brother must have thought he and Korra were bad members if he already had plans on how to find replacements. The two brothers share a laugh before the room goes quiet once more.

"What will you do about our previous work with the Triple Threats?" Bolin glances at his brother through the dark of the attic.

Mako knows exactly what he means. As soon as the Triple Threat Triad got word that one of their previous accomplices had joined a career in law enforcement, they were likely to target him. His previous work with the gang brought threat to his hopes of even landing the job. As soon as they realized Mako had a criminal record, there was no way they would even give him a second look.

"I don't know."

...

Korra brings up the same question Bolin had the following morning as the two make their way for the police headquarters. Mako shrugs, saying he hopes they can look past that. He asks her if he should explain the reason _why _he aided the gang, and she shrugs.

The two enter the police headquarters and approach the front desk. An older man in a grey uniform is standing behind the desk wearing a look of boredom on his face. As soon as he catches sight of the young couple approaching him, he straightens his back and puts on a smile. "How can I help you?" he asks.

Mako steals a glance from Korra and inhales deeply. "I'd like to apply for the academy."

The older man raises his brow. "The metalbending academy? I wouldn't take you for an earthbender, young man."

"That's because I'm a firebender, sir," he replies. Korra has taken his hand in her own in reassurance. "I'd like to apply to the police academy."

"A firebender, eh? Let me see something. Stay put," the older man moves from the desk and walks through a door. Mako shifts uncomfortably as he waits. When the door swings open just moments later, Mako is unsure of how to feel.

Lin Beifong, who had taken her position as chief back just a month after Amon's defeat, comes to stand behind the desk facing Mako and Korra. She nods at the latter and looks up and down at the former. Her eyes capture his for a moment, and Mako is so nervous that he forgets to blink.

"You've shown promise during the time of the Equalists," Lin says, reaching into a cabinet under the desk. She places a few papers in front of Mako and gives him one of her rare smiles. "We could use someone like you. As long as you are accepted into the academy, that is."

Mako feels Korra squeeze at his hand and he smiles, taking the papers in the other. He thanks the chief and walks with Korra to an area which allows visitors to fill out forms.

When he finishes, he hands the papers to the older man behind the desk, and he lets Mako know he will see to it the chief reviews them personally.

...

The acceptance letter arrives in the mail within five business days. It is lying on the coffee table in the attic where the brothers reside. Mako is pleased to see it, trying his best to contain the grin tugging at his lips. He rips open the envelope and pulls out the crisp folded paper. His eyes scan over the words, and he allows his the grin to take full force when he reads over the words _this letter is in accordance to your acceptance to the Republic City Police Academy_. The letter lists the day he is to start classes - the third day of the following month, which is two weeks away - when he is to expect his supplies, how much he will need to place as a deposit, as well as other information.

The letter is signed with congratulations by Chief Beifong.

...

Mako can barely contain his excitement as he rushes out of the attic and into the training area of the arena. He pulls Bolin into a tight hug, interrupting his training. Bolin notices the letter in his older brother's hand and grins. As much as he wishes both Mako and Korra could have remained a part of the Fire Ferrets, he is extremely proud of his brother and is in full support of his wishes. He makes sure to let him know this.

Mako makes an unplanned trip to Air Temple Island after his discussion with Bolin. He interrupts another training session, which annoys Tenzin only the slightest.

The firebender pulls his girlfriend into an embrace that lifts her off of her feet. She laughs and Mako plants kisses all across her face. She asks him what's with the unexpected arrival and his ecstatic behavior to which he dangles his acceptance letter in front of her face. She takes it in her hands and reads it aloud. Her eyes grow wide as the words leave her lips and a grin grows on her face. She couldn't be more proud of her boyfriend.

The worries that haunt him concerning his time spent with the Triple Threat Triad while he and Bolin were on the streets cross Korra's mind. She doesn't bring it up, not wanting to spoil her boyfriend's happiness.

...

The first day at the academy leaves Mako with mixed emotions. His first class of the day was physical training. His experience of physical work during the early morning hours training in the pro-bending arena prove useful. He is wide awake and alert, going through the obstacle course with minutes to spare, and completing the required amount of push-ups and sit-ups ordered by the instructor with a few extra thrown in for good measure. He expects the instructor to be okay with the extra amount, instead taken by surprise when the man scolds him. The instructor makes it clear that you are to only do the amount given to you - nothing more, nothing less.

Mako is punished for his _show-offy behavior_, as the instructor put it. He is ordered to run around the track for three miles. Mako hopes he can keep track of how much distance he has put in as he begins his punishment.

The classes which take place within an actual classroom environment are a bit easier on Mako. He makes sure to take as many notes as possible on the material taught to him. Most of the laws spoken are nothing new to him; he has broken so many before with his gang work, but he keeps that information to himself.

The instructors comment on Mako's knowledge of the law, to which he sheepishly smiles, giving a thank_ you, sir _or a _thank you, ma'am_.

He excels in protective training. Benders and non-benders are taught separately, only mixing when being taught on how to handle a perp opposite of their abilities. Mako isn't the least bit surprised to see benders of different elements. It is a breath of fresh air to see both waterbenders and firebenders who wish to be a part of the force. Mako can't recall a time seeing a member of the force being anything other than a metalbender.

They teach the students on defensive driving techniques. They pick a group who will learn in a car, and another group who will learn on a motorcycle. Mako is chosen for the group learning on the motorcycle. He grins.

...

Mako is more than happy when he arrives home after his first day at the academy. He is extremely tired and sore from the demands of the physical work needed to become an officer of the law. After a much needed hot shower, he plops into his bed and closes his eyes.

He is fast asleep when Bolin comes up to retire to his own bed. The younger brother wishes he could hear the stories he is sure his brother has ready for him, but he only smiles. Spending more time with his brother wouldn't be such a bad thing, but Bolin is happy that his brother is doing something that makes him happy.

...

Korra doesn't see much of her boyfriend other than the weekends. Mako makes it up to her the best he can; taking her out each Saturday for a night on the town and letting her plan out what they did on Sundays. Korra mostly wants to spar with the firebender, telling him she needs to practice the airbending techniques she has learned on another bender so she can better utilize them in battle. Mako shakes his head each time. He would love to return to his usual sparring with the Avatar, but he explains to her that his training at the academy during the week has him drained.

Korra settles on relaxing by their favorite tree on Air Temple Island each time.

She asks him one Sunday afternoon when he will be finished with training at the academy. Her head is resting on his shoulder and her blue eyes are looking up at his face the best she can.

He tells her he should be finished within one more month. He promises that, once training is done, they should have more time to spend together.

She hopes so.

...

The month passes and Mako receives his final exam results on the last day. He has passed each class with flying colors. He grins as he examines the test results.

The graduating class is told that their graduation ceremony and ball will be held on Saturday evening. While most of the graduates struggle to find a date, Mako already has one in mind.

He buys a bouquet of fire lilies on his way from the academy to Air Temple Island. He hides the bouquet behind his back as he exits the ferry and makes his way up the steps and toward the training grounds. He finds his girlfriend finishing up her training for the day with Ikki and Jinora. She catches sight of the firebender and smiles.

They meet each other half way. Mako extends the flowers out to the young woman a calmly asks, "Avatar Korra, would you do me the honor of being my date for the Republic City Police Academy graduation ceremony and ball?"

Korra takes the flowers and gladly accepts the young man's invitation with a smile.

...

The night of the graduation ceremony soon rolls around. Mako has been given his formal attire ahead of time which he has laid out of his bed. After showering, Mako dresses in the dark gray slacks, white dress shirt, black tie, and gray jacket. Printed on the left breast are the words _Officer Mako_. He puts his scarf around his shoulders and smiles.

Bolin has already left ahead of time to pick up his date, and Mako soon leaves to do the same.

As soon as Korra steps out of the girls' dormitories, Mako's breath leaves his body. She was dressed simply; the dress she wore was that of her native Southern Water Tribe, and her brown hair down in waves across her back and shoulders. Mako comments on how beautiful she looks tonight, and she comes back with a smile and compliment of her own. She knew Mako would look good in uniform, but not _this _good, and this was only his formal attire!

She takes notice of the hat in Mako's hands and grabs it. She places it on his head and grins. "That really completes the look."

...

The couple arrive just on time. Mako is ushered away from his date - who takes a seat in the audience - and onto a stage. He stands in a group of his peers in alphabetical order. The captain takes his place at the podium and the room grows silent when he taps on the microphone. He begins his usual speech and Mako takes the opportunity to survey the crowd. He spots Korra sitting in between Tenzin and Pema, who has baby Rohan in her arms, the three older airbending children sitting beside their mother, and Bolin and Asami in the row behind the Avatar and the family of six. All of them have their eyes on Mako, each with a smile on their faces. He smiles back.

The captain wraps up his speech for the graduating class and introduces Chief Beifong. The captain goes on to say he will be introducing the new members of the Republic City Police Force one-by-one as the chief hands them their diploma.

Mako's name is called more toward the middle of the list. He makes his way toward Chief Beifong wearing a smile. The older woman shakes his hand and hands him his diploma. "Congratulations. I know you will serve the city well."

After everyone is handed their diploma, the graduating class is put back in a group and a photograph is taken. Mako is certain he has the biggest smile of them all.

...

Korra finds Mako after everyone has congratulated him. She sneaks up behind the firebender and takes his hat off of his head. He turns to see her sporting it with a grin on her face. He grins back.

"May I have this dance?" he asks as the music begins to play.

Korra takes his hand in acceptance. "Always the gentleman."

"I try."

He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Her arms soon find their way around his neck, and the two sway to the music. Korra is a bit clumsy with her dancing, but after plenty of practice at balls and celebrations, she has slowly gotten the hang of it. Mako doesn't mind the rare moments when she _does _step on his feet.

Korra tugs lightly at the scarf draped around her boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him down to her level. "They would have been very proud of you," she whispers, looking into his amber eyes.

He stares back into her blue ones and softly smiles. "I would never hear the end of it."

He takes her chin in his hand and tilts her head upward. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiles in return. "And I'm very proud of you, _Officer _Mako."

He smiles in return and kisses her. "Officer Mako," he says once they part. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

I tried a new style with this oneshot. Let me know how I did! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated; I read and respond to each one! Hope you all enjoyed, and, if you like Makorra, be sure to check out my collection of oneshots entitled _Until the Day I Die_, which can be found on my profile.


End file.
